


This World Is Too Much Noise

by zeropercent (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/zeropercent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“I don’t understand why you feel the need to destroy yourself.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	This World Is Too Much Noise

Lucifer always seems to find Sam when he’s vulnerable and on the edge.

“Get out.” Sam buries his face into the pillow, letting out a sob. He’s sick of this life. He even sees Dean falling apart, slowly deteriorating each day. It’s tearing both of them to pieces and Sam’s about to explode. The world is splitting him open relentlessly, screaming at him and putting him down.

Lucifer doesn’t say a word, just lies on the bed next to Sam and puts his arms around him. Sam turns in his grasp and presses his face to his chest. Lucifer cards his fingers through his hair and Sam lets out a whimper.

“Please.”

“No. Not yet.” Lucifer holds Sam tighter, “You’re broken tonight. I don’t understand why you feel the need to destroy yourself. You’re special, Sam. Beautiful. When you fall apart, I am going to fix you. Every time.” He kisses Sam’s forehead, “You know I’d never lie to you. Never harm you. I want the best for you.”

Some days, Sam doesn’t want to be fucking special. He doesn’t want Lucifer to love him, out of all people. It’s wrong. Sam doesn’t deserve it. He doesn’t deserve love, not even Dean’s love, much less Lucifer’s. “I’m only human.”

“I know.” He runs his fingers down Sam’s spine, “You’re too perfect to be human.”

He shakes his head, “I’m flawed.” Way more flawed than Lucifer sees.

Lucifer shushes him and Sam tilts his head up, eyes shining and face tear stained. Their mouths come together, strangely slow and gentle. Lucifer’s lips are chapped, but Sam doesn’t care. He needs this, they both know that. People who think they don’t deserve love are the ones who need it most. Lucifer understands that better than anyone else. And he can love Sam. He _does_ love Sam. Because in the end, he knows Sam was made for him.

Sam whispers, “Please, Lucifer.”

“I’ve got you.” He feels Sam shiver against him at his words, and he slips his hand into his sweatpants, carefully wrapping his fingers around Sam’s dick. “I feel for you, I really do.” He knows what it’s like to feel hated by everyone, to simply want someone that can see who he really is.

Sam shuts his eyes, letting Lucifer nip at his collar bone and stroke him, trusting that he can take him apart and put him back together. And really, he’s glued back the pieces more times than Sam can count. He thrusts his hips upwards when Lucifer runs his thumb over the head. He sniffles and wraps his arms around Lucifer’s neck, “Fuck.”

“It’s okay, Sam.” He flicks his wrist and moves his hand faster, precome sliding down the length of Sam’s cock. Sam doesn’t get it. Doesn’t get why Lucifer chooses to make him feel this way. He manages to ask why and Lucifer responds with, “Because you’re mine. And I protect what belongs to me.”

Warmth spreads throughout Sam, something he hasn’t felt in years. He remembers it, though. Security, trust, love. Sam’s surprised he’s feeling all of this right now. He doesn’t want this to end, wants to stay here with Lucifer forever. His mouth is dry and he rasps, “Faster,” and Lucifer complies, loving the sweet noises that Sam is making.

“You can let go. Come on.” Lucifer bites his lip as Sam digs his nails into his back when he comes, hips stuttering and head tilting back. “So beautiful.”

Sam lies there for a moment, limp and sated, before reaching for the button on Lucifer’s pants. But Lucifer grabs his wrist and says, “No. Don’t. We have all night. All month. All year, if you want. You know I’d stop time for you. I’d make the world stop spinning if it would satisfy you.”

Sam nods and smiles for the first time in what seems like a long time, “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me.”

Sam puts his hand over Lucifer’s and pleads, “Please stay until morning.”

Lucifer reaches up and traces Sam’s jaw with his thumb, “You know I would if I could. But your brother will try to kill me. Castiel will try to kill me. They can’t, of course, with those petty weapons. But I hate seeing that look on your face.”

“What look?”

“The one you get when you’re upset and angry. You look like you’re about to cry and murder someone all at once. You don’t deserve those moments.” He sighs, “I wish things were better for you, Sam.”

“Do you think they can get better?”

Lucifer shrugs, “I’m not sure. You’re capable of so much.” He holds Sam close, feeling a wet spot on his shoulder. Crying again. “It’ll be okay.”

Sam knows Lucifer’s slowed down time. Dean would be at the motel by now, not out getting drunk and hitting on random women. Right now, it’s just them. No interruptions.

“I love you, Sam.”

“I love you, too.” His voice is cracked, rough and a small hiccup escapes his mouth.

Sam is the strongest person Lucifer has ever met. He’s been through so much, is still going through a lot, yet he always makes it to the finish line. Most people would give up, but of course, Sam isn’t like most people. Not at all.

Oddly enough, Sam feels safe with Lucifer. He makes him feel like he’s not a freak. Like he belongs. The sound of Lucifer’s voice is comforting, Sam wants to listen to it forever.

“You can go to sleep. I’ll be here.”

“Promise?”

“Of course.”

And Sam can believe him. He never lies.


End file.
